


I'll let go of it all

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: One by one, they're leaving, and he's trying to hold on.





	I'll let go of it all

Taekwoon was the first to leave, a marriage in one hand and a baby in another. He had always said that he wanted to be a good husband and father, but it was proven hard to do while balancing his schedule as an idol. So he let go of it, settling back as a composer instead so he could be home to help his wife taking care of their beloved son. It was a tearful and emotional farewell, but never in the negative way. They respected his choice, congratulated him, and stayed in touch. A dirty joke about how they’re pretty used with the five-man formation since Taekwoon got ill or injured from time to time was spoken out, earning them a hard neck chop from Taekwoon, and a good laughter afterwards.

The group still continued to survive, although it was clear that their subunit was gone for good. There had been attempts to pair Wonshik with the other four, hoping that one would make a new subunit, but none actually worked. Wonshik only shrugged and said that he’s fine with the current condition, and no further attempt was done.

When Jaehwan and Sanghyuk left as well, they were starting to shake. They had their own reasons, and the ones being left behind respected it, so they said their goodbyes although it was hard. There had been a talk afterwards, about going forward with only half of the original members, adding new members, or disbanding. They chose to continue with what they had left, no matter how hard it would be.

It was really harsh, with both of their main vocals gone. As nasty as it was, it let Hongbin and Hakyeon to show off their vocal prowess. Wonshik, too, started to sing in some parts instead of only rapping. Sometimes, they joked how the current formation could do all parts—singing, rapping, and dancing. They joked about how Wonshik should keep up with his acting too so that they could boast even further about their prowess. Wonshik joked back about how the other two should keep up with their songwriting and composing as well, and they’d call it even.

A few more comebacks and finally Hongbin bid his farewell. They congratulated him, finding it hard to stay upset with the news because they knew that Hongbin could be happier with the decision. The six of them gathered again in a farewell party, the one that ended far too early since they all had their own schedules. A few more drinks and Hakyeon convinced Wonshik to let him move in to his studio. The apartment they rented for three had become far too spacious, despite the reality that it was smaller than the one they rented back in their first years.

There was another talk, an offering to just disband. Wonshik glanced at Hakyeon with a pleading look, and Hakyeon convinced the CEO that they could manage it somehow. When they’re back to the studio, Wonshik surprisingly asked why Hakyeon didn’t take the chance to leave as well, with his mother already asking when he would be giving her a grandchild or two. Hakyeon only ruffled Wonshik’s hair, knowing that he needed a reassurance that he wouldn’t be the only one left by the end of the day.

Wonshik refused to make a solo comeback, despite having more than it was needed for one. He didn’t want it to be a bad omen, something that people would pick up as the signal that they’re finally disbanding.

But it didn’t last long, and Hakyeon was crying harder than Wonshik when he apologized for making such decision. Wonshik shook his head, telling him that it’s not his fault. He congratulated him anyway, thanking him for everything he had done. They drank and cried and laughed until they passed out on the couch, limbs tangling and Ondongie sleeping nonchalantly on their pressed bodies.

There was no talk about disbanding since it didn’t need to be talked about anymore.

Finally Wonshik uncovered what he had kept hidden, soaring high with his career and popularity. He always remembered to invite every single one of the former bandmates, smiling widely when they did show up. Sometimes, when their schedules weren’t clashing with another, they’d come to either his concert, fansign, music show, or recording. Sometimes, it didn’t seem like they were disbanding at all.

There had been a few times when Wonshik forgot and introduced himself as VIXX’s rapper. But from all the times he spoke it, he couldn’t deny that at least half of them were intentional. He still felt like one, even when the other five had left.

On his last concert before he discontinued his contract as an idol, he sang out the song he composed a few years back, the one that was meant to be sung as six.

_Oh 1, 2, 3, 4, 5_   
_Our end is coming_   
_Goodbye, my love_

**Author's Note:**

> I was high on Dagaone when writing this, please forgive me.


End file.
